


Choke Me With Those Thighs

by owleyes_n_moles



Category: EXO, K-pop
Genre: BDSM, Baekhyun - Freeform, Bondage, Breathplay, Chanyeol - Freeform, Consensual, Consensual Kink, D/s, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, EXO - Freeform, Gen, Kinks, Lay - Freeform, M/M, Member x Member, Multi, Poly, Roleplay, Smut, Suspension, Threesome, Yixing, bdsmthemes, exosmut, kpop, kpopsmut, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owleyes_n_moles/pseuds/owleyes_n_moles
Summary: Yixing is wound up from all the stress and Sire Baekhyun and Master Chanyeol and more than willing to help him unwind.





	Choke Me With Those Thighs

They were on their way back after a talk show, everyone riding the van in silence when Yixing turned towards Baekhyun and softly asked, "can we, you know, maybe...." he was hesitant to voice his thoughts.  
Chanyeol who was seated to the other side of Baekhyun immediately perked up on hearing the hesitation in Yixing's voice.  
"I have been a little wound up lately and I was wondering if we could try _that_ again."  
He looked at Baekhyun and then at Chanyeol, his message clear in his eyes.

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol and on seeing the smirk spreading across his face immediately knew that he also was up for it. "Of course we can, my little angel."

 

Thus they were in the spare apartment that they kept for times like these. It was a place where they came to unwind when the pressure became too much. A few hours in this place and they were ready to go again; recharged like a battery.

The first time Baekhyun, Yixing's _Sire_ , had decided to tie him up was quite a while ago. He was an amateur then, and his work was sloppy. But he had progressed since, trying different techniques and methods till he had decided to suspend Yixing, so to speak.  
"You are my angel," he had said, "angels deserve to fly."  
That was the first time Yixing had experienced the pain and the reward that came with being suspended.

This was their second time. Baekhyun had gotten his hands on some paraphernalia since then so that he could give his angel what he desired, but with ease.

Yixing was suspended from a horizontal rod which was attached by a chain to the ceiling. Thickly padded cuffs bound his hands and wrists, holding them in place at the opposite ends of the bar. Padded straps made their way down to his chest where they ran over his right and left pecs so that the weight of his body was supported by his upper body too, not just his arms. His feet were off the ground, his great toe making the briefest of contact with the floor.

It burned. Being suspended with his arms up above his head, put a strain on them and made them burn. But Yixing liked that. And he liked that his Sire had gone through so much trouble to find materials that would be kinder to his body.  
"Are you okay?" His Sire asked, lifting his chin between his fingers, making him look into his eyes. Looking into his eyes was always a challenge. Yixing felt like he was drowning in an abyss; one that he couldn't get out of.

Baekhyun smirked at Yixing when he saw how affected he was. He saw his pupils constrict and then dilate. A slight shudder passed through him, which Baekhyun knew was from making him stare into his eyes. "My angel, you're already enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sire," Yixing whispered softly. He never lied. He was an angel, so he always spoke the truth.  
Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol, Yixing's _Master_ , who was sitting by himself in an armchair, watching as Baekhyun teased his angel. He was already pretty aroused from what Baekhyun could see through the black briefs that he had on.

"Do you want to do the honors?" He asked, holding out the silk blindfold.

Chanyeol shook his head. "Nah, you go ahead. I'll join in a little while." He was just going to sit and watch for a while. It turned him on: watching Baekhyun work his magic on Yixing.

Baekhyun placed the blindfold over Yixing's eyes and gently tied it, making sure that it wasn't too tight.  
"Ah! My angel, I won't be able to look into your eyes anymore. That makes me sad. I love your eyes. I love how they twinkle when you see me."  
Yixing wanted to say that he's sorry. He wanted to apologize for making his Sire sad. He didn't like seeing his Sire sad, or in this case hearing the sadness in his voice. But he wasn't allowed to talk unless asked a direct question so he kept quiet.

"But I'm going to make up for that loss," his Sire suddenly whispered in his ear, making goosebumps erupt all across his face and shoulder. If felt so good; having his Sire so close to him, whispering in his ear. His warm breath tickled and his voice made him warm.

Yixing felt a pair of teeth on his earlobe, biting softly, pulling on it. Then he felt a tongue run across over the part that was bitten. He felt another crop of goosebumps erupt all over him.  
The tongue moved downwards, flicking back and forth against his jaw, then down his neck. It stopped over his pulse, a pair of lips replacing the tongue to leave a soft kiss.

His Sire always took such good care of him, pampering him like this. He felt his Sire lick against his collarbone before scraping his teeth on it. That felt so good, Yixing wanted to moan. But he was supposed to stay quiet unless directly asked a question. So he held it in and let another shudder pass through him.

Chanyeol watched as Yixing shuddered again. It was faint and anyone else except Baekhyun and himself wouldn't be able to tell. But that was what he liked about them: their intimacy, how well they knew each other.

He pulled out the cherry flavored lollipop that he had bought especially for his angel. Chanyeol unwrapped and then sucked on his lollipop as he watched Baekhyun lick a stripe down Yixing's chest. Yixing like cherry flavored things: candy, jelly, gum; and Chanyeol was going to let his little angel have a taste of sweetness as a gift for being so obedient.

He got up, making his way up to Yixing and stood in front of him. For a couple of seconds, he just stood and appreciated the light glinting off the wet stripe on his chest. He wanted to lick along the same path. But that would have to wait. First, his angel gets a treat.

He leaned forward till his nose was brushing against Yixing's who immediately perked up. Unable to see who it was he lay in anticipation of the kiss that he knew was coming. He could smell the cherry in his breath. Yixing was getting a treat and his heart swelled with gratefulness because he had the kindest masters in the world.

"Open up," Chanyeol murmured against his lips.

Yixing mouth went slack, granting entry. His tongue hovered at the inner edge of his lower lip but he didn't dare bring it out. He knew his boundaries.

Chanyeol first licked along Yixing's lower lip, slowly moving from one corner to the other. Then he slipped his tongue in, teasing the tip of Yixing's tongue. He breathed out through his mouth so that Yixing could smell the cherry in his breath.

Yixing felt a tiny shudder pass through his body at the flick of a tongue in his mouth. He loved it when his masters kissed him. It meant that he was good and worthy of affection.

He felt the mouth close on his, tongue dipping in, letting him taste that sweet cherry. Forgetting his boundaries, Yixing caught his Master's tongue in his mouth sucked on it.  
Oh! How he loved the taste of his Master's mouth!

Chanyeol pulled away and chuckled. "Someone is very eager for a sweet. Did that someone forget who he is?"

Yixing tensed. Oh no! He wasn't supposed to anger his Master. He was supposed to obey him and make him happy.  
"I'm...I'm sorry, Master," he whispered, lest he angers his master again.

Baekhyun chuckled at the sight. Chanyeol with his lips stained red from the cherry lollipop teasing his poor angel. His little angel couldn't see the smirk on Chanyeol's face because of the blindfold. Maybe he'd have to fix that.

 

So he rose to his feet and slowly pulled off the blindfold, letting his angel see those cherry red lips. Yixing's eyes fixed on his Master's lips. Chanyeol saw where his angel's attention was and decided to tease him some more. He sucked on the lollipop and pulled it out of his mouth with a lewd pop. He then ran it all over his lower lip till it was glistening with spit and covered in sweet flavor.

"Do you want some?"

Yixing's eyes flicked to his Master and back down. He wanted a taste- a taste of his Master's lips. He wanted it so bad!  
"Go on my angel," Baekhyun nudged him from the back slowly pushing his suspended body towards Chanyeol, "have a taste."

Yixing could feel his Sire's heat on his back, flush with his chest. He could feel those fingers hot on his sides as he pushed him forward towards his Master's mouth.

Chanyeol was done teasing. He bent forwards and captured Yixing's mouth in a searing kiss, sucking on Yixing's tongue and letting him taste the cherry goodness.

Baekhyun on the other hand was so turned on by this, he bit into the Yixing's back eliciting a tiny whimper. He then licked the area, soothing it before biting again, this time lower down. He dragged his teeth across Yixing's flank, nibbling at times and other times biting hard enough to made Yixing tense up. Baekhyun kept going lower till he reached his favorite spot. He patted Yixing's butt cheek and then licked a spot, marking it.

Though Yixing was being kissed by his Master so hard that he felt dizzy, he couldn't not notice his Sire. Every bite felt delicious to his muscles. Every lick made him anticipate the next bite. Now his Sire was at his favorite spot. He could feel his Sire's breath on his ass cheek. He felt his Sire's tongue lick a spot and his muscles tensed in anticipation. His rim tightened with desire as he waited for those teeth to sink in.

Baekhyun licked the spot again, watching Yixing's ass contract and relax in anticipation. He wanted to slip a finger inside him just to feel it tighten around it.  
He bit into Yixing ass without warning, biting hard and holding on. Yixing immediately spasmed, his muscles going taut, his body lifting up a little in the air. He let out a groan into Chanyeol's mouth, unable to suppress the surge of pleasure wrecking his body.

Chanyeol chuckled. "Someone is very vocal today."  
Yixing wanted to apologize. But he wasn't sorry. He loved the feel of Baekhyun's teeth in his flesh, in his ass, and he wasn't going to be sorry for that.

When Yixing didn't apologize quickly, like he usually did, Chanyeol chuckled some more. "Oh Xingie, my little angel, I should punish you for breaking rules. And being so impudent." He flicked Yixing's chin with his thumb and middle finger, making Yixing flinch a little. "But your Master and Sire are in a very good mood today. Aren't we, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun grunted a yes in between licking another spot on the opposite ass cheek.  
"So, we'll be a little lenient with you today. You can whimper and moan and groan all you want. But no words. Okay?"

Yixing let his eyes flicked to his Master's who was looking intently at him. The whites of his Master's eyes always overwhelmed him.

"Yes, Master," he whispered.  
His Master smiled at him; he always smiled at him, unlike Sire who always smirked at him. "My beautiful angel boy," his Master said, caressing his face.

But Yixing didn't have much time to bask in his Master's attention as his Sire bit into his opposite ass cheek, making him spasm again, his thighs and legs going taut, his toes curling up.

Baekhyun held on for a few seconds, letting the pain sink in and when Yixing finally relaxed, he let go too. He liked pleasuring his little angel. It made him happy.

He then stood up and made his way to the table to get lube. He was going to finger his angel till he was raw. He was going to rile him up and then let him come so that he'd come crashing down. He was going to wreck his angel.

"Chanyeol, help me spread him." He kneeled down behind Yixing so that he was eye level with his ass. Chanyeol grabbed Yixing and held him flush with his body, making sure to hold onto his weight a little so that he could reduce the strain on his angel's arms. He then reached behind Yixing and spread his ass cheeks apart so that Baekhyun could have a clear view of that tight pink hole.

While doing so, his erection which was still clothed by his thin black briefs, rubbed against his angel's erect cock and he felt himself twitch from the feeling. He wanted to fuck into his angel right then. But that would have to wait. It was time to pleasure his angel, not the other way around.

Baekhyun lubed his fingers and ran his index finger up and down in the cleft, softly brushing the rim. He watched the rim flutter with his touch. So he started flicking it rapidly, making it flutter even more. He saw how his angel's thighs tightened from the feeling. His angel liked this.

He then slowly pushed his index finger in, curling it up once inside so that he could rub against the walls. He pulled it out and pushed it back in slowly a few times, watching how his angel's hole sucked his finger in.  
He poured some more lube before sticking in the second finger in. He didn't want to hurt his angel. He stretched him slowly, feeling the pressure on his fingers every time his angel clenched down.

"Relax my angel," Baekhyun said before pushing in the third finger. Yixing bucked at that, straining against his Master's hold. As he bucked, Yixing was once again made aware of his Master's hard on rubbing against his.  
Oh how he wanted his Master in him! Stretching him wide open. Making him burn. Not that he didn't like his Sire's fingers. They were the next best thing right after his Master's cock.

Yixing could feel himself leaking, his cock leaving a wet pool on its head and on his stomach against the spot where it was rubbing.

He wanted someone to touch him there. He wanted someone to pleasure his cock. But Yixing wouldn’t say that out loud because he's a good angel. He respected his Master's wishes. So instead he just moaned from the feel of his Sire's fingers stretching him open and then groaned from the desperate need to have someone touch his cock.

Chanyeol watched as Yixing’s face contorted with pleasure and need. His angel always made the most beautiful expressions. He also felt the way Yixing tried to rub his cock against his discretely, desperately trying to control his need. He chuckled.

Oh boy! He loved his angel and wanted to pleasure him but he also deserved to be punished for this. He let go of Yixing's ass and instead stood back to have a good look at his erect cock. It was red, thick and weeping. He could tell how turned on Yixing was by seeing his cock and Yixing was very turned on right then.

He reached into his briefs and pulled out his own hard cock which was also leaking. He held his cock and Yixing's and slowly rubbed the tips together, eliciting a hiss from the latter. He felt his dick twitch from the sensation and fuck he wanted to come right then and there.  
But he held back, controlled himself, and rubbed the top of his cock in circles around the top of his angel's, the precum from both mixing up and coating the heads.

"Baekhyun," he called, "do you want a taste?"

Baekhyun peeked from behind Yixing and his eyes lit up at the sight. Fuck yeah, he wanted a taste.

He crawled forwards on his knees till he was at the level of both the cocks, heads touching each other. He then stuck out his tongue and licked both of them at the same time making both the men hiss out. He wrapped his hand around Chanyeol's cock and turned it towards him sucking the head into his mouth and running his tongue all over the head.

It took all of Chanyeol's restraint to not grab onto Baekhyun's head and fuck his mouth right there. That would have to wait for another time.

When Baekhyun was done cleaning Chanyeol's cock of every last bit of precum, he turned his attention to Yixing's cock. He flicked his tongue out and ran it in circles, starting at the outer border of the head and moving towards the center. When he reached the slit, he let his tongue dig in a little before sucking in the whole head and sucking on it hard. Yixing moaned and bucked in his restraints.

Baekhyun’s angel liked that. He was pleased. He sucked on his angel's cock some more, letting him feel the pleasure he so deserved. But he stopped before Yixing could come. He wasn't going to let his angel have his orgasm so easily.

Baekhyun stood up and went up close to Yixing. "Look at me, my angel."  
Yixing's eyes flickered to his and then back down.  
"Look me in the eye."

Yixing looked up into his Sire’s eyes and this time he held his gaze.

"Do you want to proceed with the breathplay?" Baekhyun asked him point blank. They had rules and they would follow those rules. That was the only way to make this safe and rewarding.

"Yes, Sire."

"Do you remember the safe words and signs?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Okay, then we will proceed. This time, however, I will be using my thighs. Is that okay?"

Yixing looked surprised for a moment. This wasn't something he was expecting. But that surprise was soon replaced by intrigue, desire, need to explore uncharted territory.

"Yes, Sire," he confirmed again.

"Okay, let me show you what you're going to get before proceeding."  
Baekhyun caught hold of the bar from which Yixing was suspended and hoisted himself up, holding himself up with his arms. He then slowly put his legs on Yixing's shoulders, taking care not to lay his weight on him, and scooted forwards till Yixing's face was close to his crotch and his thighs were around his neck.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes, Sire."  
Baekhyun interlocked his feet and squeezed his thighs together, compressing Yixing's neck. He watched as Yixing's face turned red and his mouth dropped open.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked, looking at Yixing in the eye.

Yixing stared up at Baekhyun, eyelids fluttering, feeling hazy and strange. "Yes, Sire. Please," he whispered, with difficulty.

Baekhyun loosened his thighs and hoisted himself a little higher, bringing his thighs around Yixing's neck once again. Yixing began to feel himself float.

Baekhyun loosened his thighs and let Yixing breathe. He watched as Yixing pulled in deep lungfuls of air every time he released him.

In the meantime, Chanyeol got rid of his briefs and came up behind Yixing. He poured some lube on his cock and then rubbed it up and down in the cleft, letting his head rub against the rim. Yixing let out a whimper and clenched his thighs; a clear sign of how badly he needed his Master inside him. Chanyeol slowly pushed inside Yixing, grateful to Baekhyun for preparing him. But it still was a tight fit as Baekhyun's thin fingers were no match for Chanyeol's thick cock.

He pulled out and slowly pushed back in, feeling the rub of the tight ring of muscles on his cock. It felt so good.  
Baekhyun tightened his thighs around Yixing's neck again and Chanyeol could feel how much his little angel liked it by the way his rim contacted around his cock.  
He started pounding into him quickly now. As Baekhyun continued choking Yixing with his thighs, Chanyeol continued to pound into him, stopping for a second to hoist Yixing up and wrap his legs backwards around his waist.

Yixing thanked all his years spent training for being so flexible. The new position that Chanyeol held him in made his thrusts reach all the more deeper, hitting parts of Yixing that he didn't even know existed. There was a raw burning sensation building up around his hole from the continuous thrusting but Yixing loved it so much. He loved how deep his Master could reach with his big cock. He loved how it hit him just right at times, making him see stars.

Chanyeol then let go of one leg to reach forward with his hand and rub Yixing's cock. His grip was strong, almost punishing, but it was so good right then. Baekhyun's arms were beginning to hurt from holding himself up, the veins popping up on the surface, sweat coating his skin. But he held on and squeezed his thighs around Yixing's neck until black spots began to float in front of his angel's eyes. He could see his angels face turning purple from the constriction. His eyes were closed, and mouth thrown open. His eyelids fluttered as Chanyeol quickened his pace and Baekhyun could see how Yixing's eyes had rolled back from the pleasure he was feeling.

Yixing was on another plane. He felt pain and he felt pleasure. He didn't know whether it was pleasurable pain or painful pleasure. He was running out of oxygen. He could feel the pressure building in his head pushing against his eyes, creating a pounding sensation. But all that was overpowered by the feeling of his Master's cock in him pounding at such a fervent pace, hitting him just once every few thrusts. He could feel the pressure building, he was close. His Master's hand on his cock was tight. He jerked him off hard and fast too but just when Yixing was close, so close, his Master dug his thumb into the slit hard instead.

That threw Yixing over the edge. He bucked so hard as he came that he made the suspension swing backward, momentarily carrying Chanyeol with him, still buried in his ass. All three of them swayed a little back and forth as Yixing continued spamming hard. Baekhyun loosened his thighs from around Yixing's neck while maintaining his hold on the bar and Chanyeol tried to gain back his footing on the floor.  
Chanyeol continued rubbing the head of Yixing's cock till he rode out his orgasm, whimpering from the sensitivity.

When Chanyeol managed to plant his feet on the floor and steady them, Baekhyun dropped down to the floor and called out to Yixing. When he didn't reply, he immediately checked Yixing vitals. He was breathing, though shallow and fast. And his pulse was strong too, pounding at a rapid pace.

"Yixing? My angel?"

There was no reply. Yixing has passed out from the force of his orgasm.  
Baekhyun broke into a fit of giggles when he saw Yixing's chest covered in cum. He really had orgasmed very hard.

With Chanyeol's help, Baekhyun released his angel from his restraints and got him into bed. After he had cleaned his angel with a warm wet towel, he brought out the coconut oil to massage his arms so that they'd be less sore when Yixing woke up. Their own erections were forgotten and were now long gone. They were there to pleasure their angel and care for him. Their needs would be satisfied later. Maybe after Yixing woke up, he could show them how grateful he really was.

As Baekhyun worked on one arm, rubbing the oil in, and Chanyeol on the other, Chanyeol fondly said, "he truly is an angel, isn't he?"

Baekhyun agreed. "Yes, he is."


End file.
